Peril's of Friendship
by lilmickey2008
Summary: When your urges for your female best friend get too strong, what do you do? Not be alone with her when your urges get really strong, that is for sure...
1. Days Past

**AN: This is a story that I have been keeping in, or rather, on, my computer for a while. Now that I have found a way to update my stories, I am going to finally post this story, after about a few rewrites. Thanks, and I hope that you enjoy.**

**Chapter One: Days Past**

He hated not being able to sleep. He would stare at the ceiling of his bedroom, sweating as if he had ran a mile, and lay awake for hours on end. The thing was, whenever he would close his eyes, and try to get to sleep, he would see it. It was whenever he would try to get to sleep, he would see her. Before I say what happened, it should be known, well known, that I, Michael Harris, am not talking about something frightening like killer clowns, or monsters, or something spooky like ghosts under the bed or some crap like that. What I am talking about does need some type of explanation, though.

See, it happened like this, a few months ago, there was this storm...

* * *

><p><em>Michael was sitting at home, watching videos on his computer as thunder and lightning clapped outside. As a child, he always hated storms, and mostly because he hated walking home from school in weather like that. The thing that he really remembered was how the moment he would get home after walking in the rain, was the moment he would reach his porch, it would stop raining. The storm he was in now was not that bad, but it does cause a lot of inconviences. Like now for example. His "sister" Melody was out being taught how to drive by his elder brother Charles. He wanted to give her some experiences on how to drive in bad weather, as if she should be driving in weather like this.<em>

_Anyway, he was at home alone, and that is how he liked it._

_Then came a knocking at the front door. He wondered who in the hell would be out in this weather. He sighed, and stepped away from his computer, and slowly made his way downstairs to see who was crazy enough in this weather to be outside. He peeked outside, and saw a familiar brunette standing on his porch. She was soaking wet, and looked as though she was praying that someone was going to be home._

_Michael quickly opened the door, and allowed her inside._

_"Miley? What's wrong? Why are you out in this storm?" Michael asked._

_"I had to walk home after some of my friends deserted me." Miley said. "I had to walk home in the rain, and now I am soaked."_

_"I can see." Michael said, chuckling a little bit._

_"Can I stay here until my dad comes home?" Miley asked him._

_"Sure. Go upstairs and get some of Melody's clothes to change into before you get sick." Michael said._

_"Thanks." Miley said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Miley soon went upstairs, and into Melody's bedroom. Michael waited a few minutes, and followed her upstairs._

* * *

><p>Then it happened. I still don't know why, to this day, I went upstairs. I remembered going upstairs, and heading to my room, but I just had to check on her. I was standing in a plance and position upstairs where I could see into Melody's bedroom, and of course I can see Miley. I should have kept on to my room, but something told me to stand there, and watch her. She began to undress, slowly taking off her soaking t-shirt, and revealing her beautiful body, and lace bra, then slowly took off her pants, revealing her matching lace panties. After seeing her in her underwear, then I decided to hide in my bedroom. The damage was done, of course, and now here I am, lying awake staring at the ceiling.<p>

The problem is, everytime I try to sleep, I keep thinking about seeing Miley in her underwear. I can't stop thinking about it, and I feel guilty about seeing her in her underwear. We have been friends ever since I moved out here, which is about five years. The thing about it is, it is not going away, these thoughts I am having about Miley, and that is not really the problem. The real problem is, it is that the dreams I am having about Miley, are getting increasingly explicit. That is why I am avoiding falling asleep for an extended period of time. The thing is, is that this is not natural for me, at least, so I really need to find out what is going on, before something bad happens to Miley...

* * *

><p>The next morning came, and Michael felt as though he was up all night. In reality, he was, but he managed to get at least an hour of sleep. How he managed that, he did not know, but man was he glad to get it, because now at least he would be able to function somewhat.<p>

His bedroom door opened, and Melody stood there in her grey sweats, and black tank top.

"Come on downstairs, Grandma is waiting for you." Melody smiled.

"Why is she here?" Michael said sleepily.

"Beats me, but she came all the way here from Missouri to see us, but mainly you." Melody said.

Michael took his sweet time getting out of bed, and when he finally got the sheets off of himself, he still sat on his mattress.

"Man, what happened to you? Are you feeling alright?" Melody asked him.

"I am really exhausted." Michael said. "But I know Grandma will not leave me alone, so I better go downstairs to say hi."

* * *

><p>Michael slowly dragged himself down the steps, and saw his grandmother sitting at the table. Charles was at the stove, fixing breakfast, and Melody walked past him, and grabbed some food that was already made.<p>

"So, now that you are here, I need to talk to you in private." Rachael, Michael's grandmother, said. Charles and Melody shared a curious look with each other, and each left the room. That left Rachael and Michael all alone to talk.

"I take it that you have not been sleeping well, right?" Rachael asked him.

"You're right, I haven't been sleeping well." Michael answered. Rachael laughed lightly under her breath, and that only aroused his suspicion even further.

"I take it that you known something. Care to share it with me?" Michael asked her. Rachael looked around briefly to see if Charles or Melody were still around, and when she saw that they weren't, Rachael continued.

"Listen," Rachael began, "I need to tell you something important. The dragon powers that you have right now, the ones that you inherited from your late grandfather, there is a little drawback to them."

"Yeah." Michael said briefly, wanting her to continue.

"See around this time, you should be having some, very sexual dreams. Have you?" Rachael asked him.

"I have." Michael said, looking around for someone that might be listening.

"Have they started on your birthday?" Rachael asked him.

"Yeah, what is going on?" Michael said, feeling as though this is going to take a turn somewhere.

"Okay, here is the thing." Rachael said, finally getting to the point. "I have some news for you. It isn't bad, but this is something that you have to know."

"What are you talking about." Michael said, bracing himself for the worse.

"Look." Rachael once again began. "See, the affects that you are feeling, there is a way for them to go away. Plain and simple, you have to lose your virginity, and the thing is, it has to be with a certain someone."

Michael sat there, eye twiching.

"What...the...fuck?" Michael choked out.

"Who have you been dreaming about?" Rachael asked.

Michael sat there in his seat, seriously contemplating not saying another word, but he knew that he had to tell the truth.

"Miley Stewart." Michael finally said.

"Ah, Melody's friend." Rachael said. "I take it that you haven't told her about this."

"No." Michael said. "I have absolutely no intention on telling her anything about this."

"Well, I have no choice but to tell you this." Rachael said. "In one week time, these urges are going to be at their max, and until you lose your virginity to Miley, you are going to be, well, horny."

"Okay, I am going upstairs to play violent video games. When I come down, I want to talk about anything else." Michael said, getting out of his seat, and heading upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had this story idea in mind, and as I post this story, I just got the idea for the title. I hoped that you enjoyed it, because there is more in store.<strong>


	2. A Very Awkward Mess

**AN: Well, after the events of the last chapter, we see Michael try to fight his urges for his friend, but of course, unforseen events, and Miley herself, will not make things easy.**

**Chapter Two: A Very Awkward Mess**

It was funny, if you think about it really carefully. Ever since that conversation that Michael had with his grandmother, he has been feeling somewhat better about his predicament, if you can even call it that. Now that he knew exactly what was going on with him, Michael could take the appropriate steps to prevent something terrible happening, if it absolutely came to it. What scared him the most was the fact that he really did not feel any different from earlier that day, the urges were there, no question, but he sort of began to welcome it, knowing that they were not going away. That was the smart thing to do, if you think about it. Why fight something that is going to happen regardless, right?

So, the day came and went, and soon enough, nighttime arrived. Michael did what he normally did when nighttime came around. He messed around on his computer for a little while, took his hair out of a ponytail, and slid on his pajamas to go to sleep in. He just climbed into bed, and went to sleep, expected a good night sleep, right?

Wrong.

* * *

><p><em>It was that dark and stormy night again. Michael was sitting in the living room, watching TV and dosing on and off with sleep. He soon turned off the TV, and began to make his way towards his bedroom. Just as he reached his bedroom door, he turned and then saw Miley getting undressed again. Michael tried to turn away, but he just couldn't, like before.<em>

_"I know you are watching me, Michael." Miley said, not even bothering to turn around. Michael flinched, and at that moment seriously contemplated running right into his room, but Miley opened the door, and stood there, dressed in nothing but a lace black bra and panties._

_"I take it you like what you see?" Miley asked him. For some reason, Michael was trying to get into his bedroom, but his door just would not open for some strange reason. He turned back around and Miley had him pinned against the door. Miley playfully bit his neck, and played with his hair._

_"Come on now, let's have a little fun." Miley said in a seductive tone._

_Before Michael could do or say anything, Miley reached down into his sweat pants..._

* * *

><p>Michael bolted up in his bed, sweating as though he ran a mile. His clothes were literally sticking to his body, he was sweating that badly. All of it was not sweat, though. As he got up, his sheets felt really sticky. Michael cursed under his breath as he stood there, mentally kicking himself for this.<p>

"Great, now I have to change my sheets." Michael said to himself. He changed out of his sticky pajamas, into a clean pair he had on standby, still mentally kicking himself for letting something like this, especially now that he was almost an adult. He seriously contemplated doing this at all. Then again, everyone in the house is asleep, and the washer and dryer run damn near silently. Another plus is that the washer and dryer is downstairs, and everyone is upstairs.

Michael was not wasting anytime, as he was thinking, he gather up his sheets, and slowly creeping down the steps, towards his laundry room. He put his sheets in the washer, put in some detergant as he should always, and began the washer.

"Dude, what are you doing down here?" Melody said, appearing behind him suddenly.

"Jesus, what are you doing up?" Michael said, desperately trying not to look as though Melody scared him.

"More importantly, why are you up, doing laundry?" Melody asked, walking past him, peeking in the washer. Once she saw the sheets, Melody put two and two together, and a smile crossed her face.

"My, my, did someone have an accident?" Melody asked.

"No." Michael answered. He was telling the truth, knowing what Melody was insinuating.

"Really? Then why are you washing your sheets?" Melody asked him.

"I spilled soda on my sheets." Michael said.

"But you went directly here." Melody said.

"Melody, please leave it alone." Michael warned.

"But Mike-"

"Melody, LEAVE IT ALONE." Michael almost yelled after her.

Melody flinched as he waled past her and back upstairs up to his room, leaving her to wonder what on earth was going on with him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Miley was over at the house, talking to Melody about something in Melody's bedroom. Michael was back and forth, trying to listen in on that conversation. He was not trying too hard though, because he did not want them to catch on to what he was doing. He just stayed in his room until he heard Melody leave his room, and then motioned for her to come into his room.<p>

"What? What is it?" Melody asked him.

"Listen, I have something to tell you." Michael whispered to her.

"Sure, what is it?" Melody asked. Michael crossed the room, and locked his bedroom door. How was he going to tell her this in away she would believe him, and he would not have to do something drastic?

"Okay, I have something to tell you, and you cannot repeat this to anyone, especially Miley." Michael said in a serious tone of voice.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Melody asked.

"Listen, I had a dream about Miley, and I sort of messed my sheets because of that dream." Michael said.

"Oh, so that is why you were washing your sheets last night." Melody said.

"Yeah, so here's the thing. I can't let anyone, especially Miley know what I have just told you." Michael said.

"Fine. Fine, I won't tell her." Melody said, getting up, and leaving to go back to her room.

"What were you and Michael talking about?" Miley asked her.

"Well, let me tell you..." Melody said, breaking out into a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, next time, we see Miley and Michael get caught all by themselves, and to make matters worse, the time is upon them...<strong>


End file.
